A Simple Touch
by Luna Shields1
Summary: One night Sango reaches out to comfort Miroku, the next thing she knows they're in one bizzar situation after another. All this from one simple action? ^_^
1. Unexpected Kindness

Authors note: Ever notice how the simplest things seem to open up the most complicated can of worms?

A Simple Touch

Chapter One

__

Unexpected Kindness

Sango, who had been sleeping peacefully exhausted from a long day of hiking and killing demons, was awakened by a loud exasperated sight and the rustle of bedding. She opened her eyes and glanced at her only remaining companion, Miroku. They had temporarily split their group up in the hope to catch two Shikon jewels moving in opposite directions. It was the only reason she hadn't pumbled the monk for his stupidity earlier that day. When she wasn't looking he'd run ahead and gotten them into a whole mess of trouble.

*Flash back*

Miroku stepped forward, ready to suck this newest demon into his Kazzana and be done with him. In one last desperate attempt to save his own skin the demon spin quickly about to flee, it's tail sending Miroku in a nearby tree. _Hard._

*End of Flashback*

"Bakemo…" Sango muttered under her breath. She'd told him again and again to take it easy for the rest of the day, but no. Men and their stup pride. Not only had he insisted on chasing after the jewel until after their normal stopping time but he'd gathered way to much firewood as well!

"ahrg!" 

"Baka, baka, baka Sango chanted softly lifting herself from her own bedding and trading softly over to his. On the sound of her approach his struggled movement stilled and he shifted into a more casual sitting position. "Why hello Sango-chan," he said in his cool, slightly lecherous tone, "Couldn't sleep?"

Sango glared down at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Not with you shifting and groaning all night long. You're back _still_ hurts doesn't it?" she asked. 

Miroku fell silent for a few moments, contemplating the days events most likely. At last he looked up to her with a tick lecherous grin and just shrugged, wincing as he did so. 

"Oh for the love of Kamie!" She said rolling her eyes, and positioning herself at his side. "Lye on your stomach Housie-sama," she ordered gently. When he raised an eyebrow in response she had to laugh. "_You_ question _my_ intentions?"

He shock his head. "I was simply wondering what you were going to do."

Sango, slightly impatient with him and lack of sleep turned him on his stomach manually, not that he complained. "My father used to have many back problems while battling demons. My mother used a special type of massage to help, and as time went on he needed it more often, so she taught me." Without further hesitation she reached forward and splayed her fingers over her back, using a very gentle pressure to ease away the knots. Behind all the frustration she really did worry about him… After a few moments Miroku sighed contently and although she was happy to help her friend she felt compelled to warn, "Touch me just once Houshi-sama…"

His hand came up in the most solemn form of truce. "In swear I'll behave Sango. I swear it." She did hesitate a moment, wondering if he really meant it but his next statement convinced her. With a stress releasing sigh he murmured, "You're really good at this Sango…" She couldn't help but grin in an impish fashion as she continued to move her fingers over his back. Have some sort of leverage on the Monk could be very useful, perhaps her massaging skills could be the key.

She continued on for a few minutes more until he began to shift under her hands. She was about to question him, when the moonlight made his face visible. His eyes were closed… and his breathing had become very regular… he was asleep. 

She smiled contently. However annoying and lecherous he was during the day he looked so cute… almost helpless when he slept. She manually shifted him again, this time on his back. She hoped his own weight pressure on his back would help ease out any problems during the night.

She paused for a moment before getting up just to admire his serene features. He really was quite handsome when he wasn't… being his usual self… Even then, he was still kind of cute to watch. She'd known him long enough to see that he wasn't all lecher. Admittedly he was… A deep blushed spread itself over Sango's cheekbones. She must _really_ need the sleep if that was the train of thought her mind was headed towards.

"Sleep well Housie-sama…" she whispered as she was getting up to leave… but something stopped her. She looked down to realize the in his sleep? Miroku had latched onto her wrist. "Housie-sama?" she asked questioningly. Maybe he wasn't asleep after all. Damn that pervert! She leaned down towards his face with a narrowed gaze, to examine his expression more closely. 

"Ah!" she cried as his other arm came firmly about her waist, pulling her to him. "Housie-sama!" she hissed ready to make sure he wasn't able to get up for the next few days, jewel shard or no jewel shard, when she noticed something… he wasn't grinning like he usually did in these situation… there wasn't even a hint of a smile. …He almost looked…sad… With a frustrated sigh she collapsed onto his chest. _'Fine Miroku,"_ she thought, _'If you really need a human blanket… I'm just to tired to argue…'_

With some effort she managed to the bedding up around them both, still unable to get out of Miroku's grip, and unable to wake him, she snuggled herself comfortably against his chest. She inhaled deeply catching a good amount of deep forest pine and a trace of sandalwood that she'd always associated with him. She had just enough time to mentally smack herself for possibly enjoying this a little to much, before sleep claimed her. She didn't resist it's alluring call, Miroku may be lecherous, but he didn't take advantage. And besides nothing could happen sleeping one night innocently away in such a fashion… or so she thought…

__

Authors Note: Well that was the first chapter. Last really calm one for a bit. After this things get really complicated… ^_^


	2. Dreaming Teardrops

Authors Note: YES! My big exams are finally over! Now I can update more often! ^_^ Okay now back to the story. Things get complicated…

Chapter Two

__

Dreaming Teardrops

Miroku slowly drew himself up from the depths of sleep into the wakening world. He felt the first rays of the sun on his eyelids before he pealed them open, squinting regardless of the warning. It took a moment for his dazed mind to sort itself out. He nearly chuckled at that thought. He was accustom to wakening up fully alert and ready to go. The only time he ever took his time about coming to was when he'd truly slept like the dead. 

Must have been because of Sango… he just know she would find a way to hold this over his head one day. Oddly he didn't mind that much. That was just the way Sango was and he, very wrongly in his opinion, loved her for it. He was musing over the usual list of reasons why he couldn't act on his feelings (specifically why he had to act oppositely of his feelings) when he realized something was very wrong…

He opened his eyes completely then, glancing around everything seemed quiet. He looked down at his chest to see Sango's sleeping face. A lecherous grin spread itself across his lips when he thought of the involuntary (Or at least unconscious) lecherous actions that must have put her in this position. She must have _really_ been out of it not to smack him and huff back to her futon.

Very gently, in an almost sweetly painful gesture, he moved his cursed hand upwards and brushed a few stray bangs from her eyes. She seemed so content nestled there against him. Quickly banishing that train of thought from his mind he gently tightened his grip on her waist, cradled her neck with his other hand, and shifted so he could lay her upon the futon and get up without disturbing her sleep. He made sure to cover her well, so she wouldn't be cold and with one final squeeze of her hand he moved away from the campsite into the woods. 

He didn't look over his shoulder, he'd never accomplish his objective if he did. During his life's travels he'd become acquainted with a great deal of Japan's landscape. This particular mountain range he knew very well. It was full of priest/esses and other such people similar to him. How ironic that he should come to it again at such a time. 

Pressing forward through a think line of brush he emerged in a small circular clearing. Domed by the branches of nearby trees and adorned with a small waterfall. It was exactly as he remembered it.

"Ah!" he grimaced quietly as he could. The consuming pain that had been running through his arm all morning had just intensified a few degrees. It wouldn't be long now, and for mercy's sake, there was no reason in the world to drag it out. With nimble fingers he loosened, and then removed, the prayer beads on his arm; half-heartedly tossing them aside. With a small sigh he unclenched his hand and let the fabric fall apart.

****

~~~

Sango's eyes snapped apart as a resounding bang cracked trough the forest. "What was that?" she thought aloud as she pushed herself up from the ground and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Miroku are you up yet?! We should go investigate!" she called out a bit louder assuming the Monk had not gone far from camp. "Probably after breakfast or something…" she muttered to herself.

She got up and decided to check it out by herself if the Monk was foolish enough to wander out of earshot. Trekking her way along the forest she was fully concentrated on looking for the source of the noise. It was her whole objective at that time. She was not distracted by, in her opinion absurd, daydreams and she was definitely **_not_** blushing when she thought of the way she'd slept last night. (Do I sense denial? … Maybe just a little ^_-)

With a sigh she though aloud, "Why are all these leaves and branches scattered…" she never got to finish that thought. Before she ever had the chance a deadly unimaginable one took it's place. One she couldn't accept, and couldn't deny. "NO!" she choked out nearly falling over herself in her struggle past what might have been the thickest foliage in the forest. Just as she pried her self out of the last of it she did tumble a bit; landing, unscathed, at the edge of a large crater. It was a ten foot half-sphere taking up nearly all the land of the clearing, with the exception of a tiny waterfall in the west. Minus the crater it was a stunning scene, but the crater was all she was focused on.

She stared at the clearing dust in numb disbelief for the longest time. Every fiber of her wishing it away. Sadly, as if fate was mocking her with it's cruelty, a small current of air blew a small gathering of beads her way. A very familiar gathering. Hardly moving, she reached down and clutched them _hard_. It went unnoticed until then that she was shaking. As a demon huntress she'd dealt with many things that would send others far into shock…but something like this leveled the playing field…she just couldn't take it. She'd just barely clutched the beads to her chest before the void of dreamless sleep welcomed her into it's emptiness.

Authors Note: Here would be a really good place to end it for some people, but I'm going to keep going for a bit to peek the interest of the reader. ^_^

****

~~~

Two finely bread Japanese horses, gifts from a European noble, trod along a path they had not seen in three years. Upon their backs rode a highborn priestess and her body guard; both in long black cloaks. They'd been riding all morning, circling their destination until they heard the signal. They were the only living beings within ten miles that had not been shocked by the explosive start of the day. They'd simply continued on as though nothing was ever wrong with the world. A comfortable silence hung in the air. Both skilled people had planned for this day for years, they were well prepared; needing little speech between them.

The horses stopped midst ride and shook their heads as if to indicate an invisible disturbance. 

"This is the place then?" came the bodyguards deep voice from under his cloak. His companion's only reply was a solemn nod. Without another word they slipped from their saddles and seemed to glide over the forest floor. The thick foliage they encountered seemed to make way for them as the passed by it towards the western waterfall. As soon as the last bit of cloak had passed through the bushes they seemed to close up again, protecting the area from all other trespassers.

The young priestess stepped forward first, kneeling by the unconscious girl. Her heart cried out with sympathy, but now of all times was not one to forget herself or her mission.

"Yume… we can still go home… we don't have to get involved in this," came her bodyguards voice for a second time.

"You forget Kento…" Yume spoke at last, shaking her head. "This is our destiny. It can not be changed, nor do I wish it to be… The girl is alive… You may proceed."

Kento nodded a little gruffly, and pulled Sango up to his chest. "Home then?" Yume simply nodded as they strode back to their horses. 

As they mounted it seemed the journey home would be as silent as the one that had brought them there, but Yume spoke up one last time before leaving the land of the western waterfall. "I'm so glad we found her… I just wish…"

"I know Yume," Kento offered his condolences, "I know…" faint smiles upon their lips they continued on in the same comfortable silence. This ground was just to hallowed for words…

Authors Note: Ah… the plot thickens… ^_^


	3. A Plan In The Shadows

Authors Note: Well, I suppose now you're greatly confused. ^_^ Well that's a bit of a nagging problem for a while in this fic, so sit back, relax, and prepare to get more confused.

Chapter Three

__

A Plan In The Shadows

Sango did awaken eventually. Physically she was unharmed…but mentally… she'd just about taken her last blow… She didn't even receive one blissful moment, before opening her eyes, of ignorance concerning the events that transpired before she fell unconscious. No, she would never be rid of that event… The sight of that beautiful clearing forever blemished by that…crater… she grimaced just at the thought. She felt much like that herself, hollowed out… nothing left at all. Damn that Houshi! Why… why did he have to die!?….and leave her alone….just like everyone else she'd ever cared for… she was the only one left… She didn't want to be this strong anymore… Maybe there was a nurse at her side…offering her food… she cared for none of it… she wanted to fall among the weak… and for Kamie's sake she wanted a reason to live back! Maybe she papered to be in a fine house by some stroke of luck…. 

No…. no she couldn't think like that… not yet. She had her mission… There was someone out there who had to pay for _everything_ he'd done to her. She would make him pay… for everyone's sake… Slowly, she pushed herself up from the futon and accepted the dinner the Nurse had been pushing on her for the last five minutes. She had to be well rested and strong if she was to leave as soon as morning came…

****

~~~

Yume silently slid the paneled door to their guests room back into a closed position with a small nod.

"She's awake then?" Kento questioned; Yume only nodded in reply. "Then we must go in there and expl-"

"Bakemo…" Yume said quietly pressing her palm flat against Kento's chest, preventing him from entering the room. "You know we can tell her nothing…"

"Yume… don't you see the _pain_ she'd going through…" Kento said in his characteristic, protective tone, "If we can make all that go away, why are we hesitating for even a second?"

"You forget all that you've learned while protecting me?" Yume asked looking up into his deep green eyes. Exceedingly rare to see such eyes in Japan… but the man was Irish after all… hehehe, and he spoke her tongue with the most adorable accent… No, mustn't get off track. "All things in life exist for a reason…" she glanced to the closed door again, "We can not stop her pain anymore than we can move the stars… It is something that _must_ happen or she will never fulfill her destiny…"

Kento studied her strong, high born, Japanese features, with something like disheartened awe. At last he backed away from the door a step or two, letting her hand fall back to her side. "You are a stronger person than I if you can let her suffer so badly all for the sake of your precious fate!" he hissed at her bitterly, before stalking away. Even if he knew she was right, it didn't mean he had to like accepting it. How could she deal with these situations so calmly?! He would never understand the Japanese… He glanced quickly over his shoulder before turning a corner. She was still staring at the closed door, as though it wasn't there… No doubt about it… he would never understand…

Yume sighed deeply, closing her eyes, "I wish you could understand Kento… I do this because I want her pain to end… and there is no other way… I understand her pain all too well…" She whispered, glancing up in time to see the last of his cloak disappear around the corner. With another sad sigh she turned, pulling on the robes of her Kimono so she wouldn't trip as she made her way down the steps, and walked into the night.

****

~~~

Sango thanked her hosts once more for their generous hospitality before hopping on a familiar Neko demon that had found her way here in the night. "Ja ne…" she said quietly glancing over her shoulder at the odd pair who claimed to have found her while out riding… One, the less odd one, was a high born Japanese Priestess in charge of the temple. She was mostly normal… except her rare blue eyes and her hair so light it nearly looked brown… she always gave Sango the impression, although she'd only stayed at the temple one night and a morning, that she was hiding something from her… And her friend… bodyguard… he was even stranger… _green_ eyes and _sandy brown_ hair…. He was taller and broader than any Japanese man she'd ever met… but it had been explained to her that he was… Irish? Was that the strange land they'd named? Yes, that was it. But why did he have a Japanese name? 

Sango shrugged, unsure of why she even bothered contemplating them… she had to keep her attention entirely focused until she had her revenge… Her left hand strayed over to her right, running over familiarly wrapped rosary beads… They were the only thing she had to hang onto now… "Miroku…" The word was almost painful to utter, but she would _not_ cry… "You will have vengeance…" she looked at the road ahead of her with a lethal determination…, "We all will…"

****

~~~

Yume and Kento stayed at the temples gates, watching the way Sango had ridden off long after she was gone. It seemed that they would become statues there until Kento finally broke the silence.

"How long Yume?"

"Three years," she said with another sigh in the wind.

"And after that?"

"Two yeas…"

"Five years!" he choked, trying not to scream in shock.

Yume turned towards him with a deadly serious and very sad look reflecting off her eyes. "I know you disagree with my Kento, but you will see in the end that this is all worth it…"

Kento looked away, unable to meet her gaze. He couldn't agree with her, and what did it matter? He was just here to keep her safe, not to meddle in her personal affairs. He was just another tool in the works at the temple, right? Without a word he turned and walked away.

Yume looked down sadly. "Stay safe Sango…" She whispered… "So many lives depend on yours…"

Authors Note: Hm… still confused? ^_^ Good! See you next time!


	4. Unexpected Arrival

Authors Note: I've had a few people comment hoping Miroku wasn't dead, or asking me if I could bring him back… now _why_ would I want to bring him back when we have such a nice character torture plot going on here? Lol Keep reading…maybe you'll get a few answers at last… then again considering the way things have been going so far I'd go with more questions than answers. *Will stop babbling now and get to the story.*

Chapter Four

__

Unexpected Arival 

Sango leaned back against the wall of her only sanctuary, absent mindedly fingering the rosaries hung around her neck and hidden, not all that discretely, under her cloths. She'd never planned to remove them from her wrist, but her friends, who'd offered her reassurance and hope when she told them of the sad occurrence during their small separation, had accused her of clinging to the past too long. She'd gotten lecture after lecture from Kagome, Inuyasha, and even Shippo about how not letting go of the dead can have disastrous consequences. 

Dead. It had been five years now. There had been many lonely days, dreams of denial, and outright despair, but she'd finally admitted it to herself. She looked down at the beads she was now clutching. Miroku was dead… and she would never see him again… She loved her friends dearly… they were like her second family, and Kaede's village was her second home… but couldn't they see… couldn't they understand that _this_ was_ not_ something you just let go? Miroku would always be a part of her… And when he died… every part of her life the had him connected with it… died too…

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. These thoughts were daily and painful, but … that was her life now. Despite the peace that she'd once felt at Kaede's village, in the company of her dearest friends, that time in her life had also passed. They just… reminded her too much of Miroku… 

She'd stayed with them a year before they started nagging her about the rosary on her hand… another two years with the rosary under her shirt before they defeated Naraku… Kamie he was finally dead! Everyone had been avenged and those who remained could finally move on… At least most of them could….

It wasn't three days after the battle that Sango noticed a not so suspicious mark on Kagome's neck. She'd spent her life studying demons and she knew when she saw the mark of a mate. She stayed for three months in the village after that. Seeing her friends happy gave her the closest thing she'd felt to peace in a long time… But she just couldn't stay… everywhere she looked there were memories… memories that she just couldn't deal with… She'd packed up almost immediately, knowing her destination almost before she'd decided to go… Kagome, her friend as good as sister, had begged her to stay, but she couldn't understand. Sango had persisted, and after morning goodbyes and a promise to visit she was off. Never forgetting the sharp pang of jealousy that ran through her whenever Kagome and Inuyasha showed affection… It was a special bond she'd always wanted… but could never have… Now, when it was too late to do anything, she realized all the emotions she'd foolishly surprised during her journey. Miroku… she loved him… probably always would…

She forcibly shook off her thoughts. She'd promised herself she wouldn't ever let them consume her. She'd found her own form of peace with the situation, and could finally live out her life in peace. On the very mountain where Miroku had left her forever… It hadn't taken quite that long to reach it and, luckily, Yume and Kento seemed only to happy to see her again… It was a bit odd… considering they'd only briefly met her once, but she'd pushed that thought aside, telling herself they must have heard of her friends battle with Naraku and be proud to house a hero…

Sango pushed off from the wall she'd been leaning against and began to walk aimlessly around the temple… Yume and Kento had become very close friends of hers. They'd never questioned her past, although they must have been curious, and she thanked them for not forcing such painful memories upon her. Then again… she did think about them almost every day. The temple was a good place for such things though. It was very peaceful and serene. It was a good place to make peace with such horrible pasts… And everyday it was easier to live with what had happened. The pain never lessened or went away, but she was at peace with it being a part of her, and that was all she could hope for…

"Hello Sango," said Yume as she passed her with a basket full of vegetables for supper. "Going to the western well?" Sango smiled with her pain and simply nodded. Yume wished her well and continued with what she was doing. She was almost to the kitchen when she found herself cornered by Kento… She readjusted her grip on the basket she'd been carrying and sighed. Sango had been a sore spot in their rather odd relationship that, in some abstract way, exceeded the boundaries of body guard and mistress. 

"I can't take this anymore!" He hissed at her. "It took her three years to defeat Naraku and come here like you said, she's been here for three years like you said, and her pain still hasn't stopped. You tell me she's at peace with it, but every time I look at her I know that isn't true! She's still hurting, and if you won't do something to stop it I will!"

He was about to storm off after Sango when Yume's words stopped him. "Ian… you can't save everyone…" He spun around, somehow forced to hear her silently at the sound of his real name. "You western people think of peace in such a strange way. You think of peace as ignoring or destroying everything inside you that causes pain… You just refuse to acknowledge that it's a permanent part of life. You don't forget about it, you don't ignore it, you accept it. And right now she's accepted it. That's why she needs our friendship now more than ever… tonight is the new year… tonight is when, as you think it, her pain will end… and really her struggle is only beginning." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in before she continued, "When it begins tonight, whatever peace she had will shatter, and she will be in more chaos than before. Things will stay that way until she's not afraid anymore. It's not an easy process, but it is what has to happen… I'm sorry you can't see that…"

With that Yume turned away and headed back into the kitchen. Kento… Ian just stood there for a moment, cursing himself that what she said was true. This temple was for finding peace, and it was something everyone here was struggling with. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Why did she _always_ have to be right?

**__**

~~~

The shrubbery surrounding the gravesite seemed to part only for Sango as she passed towards the western waterfall. She went there every night. To remember… better times… when even uncertain she would survive to the next day she'd been happier than she could've thought possible. If even for just a few hours, she could pretend she was still in that time.

She seated herself at the edge of the large crater, that had seemed to pass these last five years unchanged, and closed her eyes. She could vaguely here the tiny waterfall in the tiny waterfall in the background, the wind through the trees, only just feel the wind as her memory traveled back to the very last night they shared… 

She remembered everything. His stupid rustling keeping her up late…the feel of his muscles relaxing under her fingers, and the tiny tingling sensation that'd run through her when he'd whispered her name… All the world could fade around her, and she would still have this memory… this one thing to cling to in despair's darkest light.

"Sango…"

Nani?! Her eyes flashed open to be greeted by a familiar figure in the dim light of the dying day. It.. It couldn't be…I-impossible… "M-Miroku…" she barely managed in a trembling whisper…

"Sango… Yes, it's me…"

As much as every logical sense in her body screamed that it wasn't so… she couldn't deny it… Just on the opposite side of the crater stood the only person that had occupied her thoughts for the last five years… it real was him… but… how…?

Author's Note: Ah, at long last it seems they're together again… or are they? *Dun dun dun!* lol ^_^


	5. A Glimpse

Authors Note: Before we start this chapter let me just say, forget everything you _thought_ you knew about this fic. ^_^ Now enjoy… (If you want to know what the title means just ask!)

Chapter Five

__

A Glimpse

To say Miroku was confused would be a sever understatement… the last thing he could remember was the pain of his Kazzana ripping him apart… and now… That crater should be his grave, but… Sango was there… had she done something to bring him back? What could she have done? None of this made any sense.. He was just so glad to be back… He moved around the crater to get closer to her, maybe even, in the heat of the moment, to hug her, but something stopped him… She was… moving away from him… and that look she was giving him…he never seen that look upon her face before.

"So it has happened last." said a voice just beyond the bushes.

Both Miroku and Sango turned to see where and who the voice came from. 

"Yume?!" Sango shouted in surprise. "_You_ know what's going on?"

"Who the hell is Yume?!"

"Yes she does know something and it's about damn time she finally spoke up!"

"Kento… we've been through this before…"

"Hold it! Hold it! HOLD IT!"

Everyone stopped in the middle of their arguing and stared at Sango in bewilderment. Her warrior aura was raging and she was _very_ close to hurting all of them… "Will _someone_ please tell me _exactly_ what the hell is going on?!"

Yume was the first to regain her composure and speak. "Oh Course Sango…" she said quietly with a small apologetic bow… "Please, I suggest we all make our way back to the Dojo… I fear this will take a very long time…"

****

~~~

Some time later… after much persuasion and confusion the group managed to make their way back to Yume's Dojo and sit down for, what promised to be, an enlightening dinner. 

"This is a very god meal you've cooked us Yume…" Miroku said in his usual tone of voice. He seemed relatively calm for someone who had been dead for five years… His mind was a wash of questions. He had died, he was sure of that. But… why was he back…? How long had he been gone…? What had changed…? Had everyone left him behind…? Perhaps it was simply shock… Whatever it was… behind everyone's cool mask… there was a thick tension.

"Arigato, Miroku…" Yume trailed off, trying to pick her words carefully…"I suppose I should explain myself now…" There was a not so subtle cough from one corner of the table. "Kento… don't start.." Yume warned before continuing. "First, I think it would be best to explain to Miroku exactly where he is…"

"No need Miss Yume, I know this area well. It holds many people of my class. It did not take me long to figure out this was a temple," he paused to look around the room for a moment, "And a very well funded one might I add."

"My parents were very well born as some would see it…, but that is not the point. Yes, Miroku, this is a temple, but to you it is a very special one…"

"How so…?" Miroku asked, half expecting to get hit by Sango for his constant interruption… but none came… She'd been avoiding his eyes since the first moment he saw her… Somehow… she looked different… could ti be possible that… he'd been gone a long time… That she'd moved on from the time of her life that included him… Was he better off as a memory…"

As though she could read his mind, and maybe she could. Yume spoke up again. "Yes Miroku, you have been gone a very long time… You see, exactly five years ago today was the morning you left Sango, knowing your imminent death and wanting to spare her life if you could. You were ripped up into your Kazzana and your physical body died… Because of earthly obligations and spiritually unfinished business, however, you spirit hung around in a void between the worlds. Many would call this limbo. You were to strongly attached to the life you had left behind to be reincarnated… you could do nothing but wait… wait to come back…" 

There were undoubtedly more questions than had been answered pushing themselves upon the minds, but shock alone held them all noiseless. "You see," Yume continued, "That one night when Sango reached out to help you.. And you ended up…" Yume was becoming a little flustered, obviously uncomfortable and unsure of exactly how to phrase her next words… "Sleeping together… Well, when a person is about to die, their spirit comes close to the surface, ready to depart for the next world… and that's why so many people pay priests and priestesses so well to protect dieing relatives… because … under rare circumstances.. A soul can leave a piece of itself behind… in a desperate attempt to stay… An incomplete soul can't be reincarnated however… most of them just float… in limbo forever… Miroku had such a strong bond to his comrades that some of his spirit was drawn to the surface, manifesting itself in his rosary… The hand you had wrapped around Sango." 

Yume pause just long enough to catch her breath, but not long enough to be interrupted, "When you died, and left the rosary behind, Sango picked up, and has carried it with her all these years. Unconsciously protecting it from unfriendly energies. She spent one night here after your death, traveled with your companions for three more years, until Naraku was defeated. Then she came here. She's been here for the last two years… coming to peace with your memory… Today however, she was the very reason you came back… You see, she never abandoned your Rosary… and tonight is the new year…. As autumn approaches the veil between worlds grows thin for the dark half of the year. When Sango went to your grave, with the rosary, and began thinking about you, she unknowingly called your energies to her… Every alignment was perfect for the energy shift… and your soul became whole again… You see, I have very strong physic roots in these hills and know most of what goes on without ever having to leave this temple. I foresaw you death Miroku, and decided to bring Sango here right afterwards… to forge some small bond that would bring her back here… all in the hopes that this would occur… But even with this … miracle Miroku could still die when spring comes…"

"NANI?!" came Kento's shout from the other side of the table. 

Yume winced, anticipating she'd spend more of the night arguing than sleeping… "Miroku was destined to die then… and changing destiny doesn't come easy… There might be things that could occur to make the change permanent… but mortals, even priestesses, were never meant to know them… so that is where any help I could offer falls away… and the rest is left to you…"

The room fell silent then… like a vacuum had pulled away all their breath and will to speak. All were deep in there own thoughts. It was like that for times longest seconds until Sango got the nerve to break it. "W-Well… That is quite… an enlightening speech… I think I'll go to bed early tonight… we obviously have… a lot to decide tomorrow… excuse me…" With a slight bow Sango walked quietly from the room, though it was no secret she wanted to tear herself from it as fast as she could…

Miroku looked after her for a second with a very pained expression… It was about thirty seconds later when he nodded his goodbyes to his… odd hosts... and ran after her.

"Sango!" he cried, nearly swinging into the railing of the hallway as he jumped from the room. She heard him but she kept on walking… she just… couldn't look at him right then. "Sango!" He cried again, only louder. When she still didn't respond he ran up in front of her, blocking her way. "Sango!…. Please… talk to me…" Sango's gaze fell to the floor… and stayed there… "You have barely looked at me once since I came back… won't you even tell me why?"

"Just… Just go to bed Houshi-sama! We'll… We'll deal with _you_ in the morning!" she yelled at him with an unreadable took in her eyes. Reaching under her shirt, she ripped the beads from her neck, sending lose ones in every direction as the remains splayed themselves at Miroku's feet. She didn't even stop to see the look on his face, she just turned and ran…

"Sango…" Miroku whispered… sinking to his knees in the darkness… he was just better off as a memory… if she didn't want him alive… what was the point…?

****

~~~

A porcelain tea cup careened passed Yume at unheard of speed, just barely missing her. Meanwhile, she sat serenely sipping her own tea. "I've done something to upset you Kento?" She asked calmly.

"Why the _hell_ did you even do all this if there was such a big chance it wouldn't work?!" The words were whispered but they lost non of the effect of shouting. "You're… You're _insane_, you know that?! You must _like_ seeing people in pain! How could I have worked for such a monster all these years?!" As his overwhelming hatred and rage consumed him, he drew his sword and lowered it to Yume's neck. "Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't kill you for bringing them all this pain!" he hissed, and his words struck her like acid…

Yume, who had lowered her head, shielding her eyes from his view, brought it upwards again. Small shimmering crystals rested heavily on her eyelids, and she didn't move a single finger to defend herself… Struck by the sight before him, for Yume had always been hot tempered when it came to defending an action she felt to be right,… Kento, very slowly, lowered his sword. "How could I not have done it Kento? If I hadn't, Sango may never have come here… and she would never have this chance… this one glimpse of happiness." She paused to stand before continuing. "How could I deny her this one last chance to live with or say goodbye to the only person she's ever loved… You may not know the fear of living everyday and not knowing whether the one person you cared about most would ever know of or return your feelings… but I do…" Without another word, without even turning around, Yume backed out of the room, and slid the door closed behind her. Kento just collapsed in a heap on the pillows surrounding the table. This was a perfect mess they'd gotten themselves into now… what would become of them all?

Authors Note: And thus ends Chapter Five. Anything coming into focus yet?


	6. Breaking Point

Author's Note: Well, we're not there yet, but the end _is_ in sight. I imagine they'll only be one more chapter after this, and yes… the cliffhanger continues!

Chapter Six

__

Breaking Point

Well, needless to say the normally lively, or at the very least _peaceful_, temple was like a battle ground for the next few days. Everyone was too angry or too deep in thought to talk to each other. There were seething glares, a few bitter words, and mostly there was the silence. The horribly loud, ripping silence. It seemed to be the one inescapable weapon of this war that took no prisoners. Yume was hit hardest of all. Not only did Kento destroy _all_ of her glassware in half-hearted ; full-raged assassination attempt but she had a nagging suspicion that Sango was plotting her death. 

During the fifth night of Miroku's return she managed to sneak away from dinner without any war wounds. She used this little bit of solitude to sort out her thoughts. This objective so preoccupied her that she hardly realized Kento was next to her until he spoke.

"Plotting new and unusual ways to cause people pain?" he spat at her.

She winced at the biting comment. "Maybe I deserve that… but…"

"But what?! You couldn't resist playing _matchmaker_?! Oh, never mind the fact that you're playing with a very delicate subject that might possible crush both of them irreparably! I honestly thought you were more responsible than that! I ca-wah!"

Kento, even with his quick reflexes, found it a challenge to keep his balance as Yume pulled him behind the corner they'd just been, for lack of a better word, speaking in front of. "Wh-hmf!"

"Shhh!" Yume hissed while placing one hand firmly over his mouth. "Miroku just rounded the opposite corner!" she managed in a softer whisper, "I think he's going to see Sango!" Kento _really_ had to fight the urge not to _kill_ Yume for her own foolishness… but then again… he couldn't ignore the fact that he was just a bit curious…

****

~~~

Miroku hovered at Sango's door for a moment… she was crying… again… Just like she had for every night since he came back. Things had changed a lot in the time he was gone… she'd changed… 

As he stood there, transfixed in front of her door by her muffled sobs his fingers curled into his now Kazaana-less palm. Things had definitely changed. Naraku had been defeated… as far as Yume had been able to tell him, between assassination attempts that is, Kohaku had faded back into the dust Naraku had made his slave from, and she'd had to come to peace with everything… She seemed so tired… tired of fighting… 

Sleep hadn't been a friend to either of them apparently. While she cried he would pace the grounds until sometime near dawn when he'd slip into unconsciousness for an hour or two before beginning another tense day just like the last one before it. Every night he'd wanted to comfort her, but every night he'd managed to control his emotions and stay away.

Tonight ,however, he just couldn't bear it anymore… no matter how foolish… he had to reach out to her… Almost soundlessly he slid apart her paneled door, painting the floor with moonlight.   
Sango stiffened at the intrusion and wiped away her tears and adopted a stead firm voice. "Go away Houshi-sama!" She was still too proud for her own good. That, may never change.

Unaffected by the cold greeting Miroku made his way into the room. "Sango… why are you crying… Is it because of me?" Sango, wishing he'd get the hint and leave already, still didn't reply. A pitiless stillness spread itself between them trying to guise itself as a barrier. Miroku wished he could just leave, and stop causing her pain, but a stronger, less logical side of himself, prevented him from fleeing. Instead he shifted closer to her futon watching the storm of painful emotions batter them both against the rocks. Sinking to his knees beside her, unable to bear it any longer, he spoke at last; a whisper above the storm. His head was bowed in shame and his voice began to shake with strain, "I just… I just should've stayed a memory… It would have been better that way…"

The tension gave way just then. Sango, no longer fighting the tears that came freely down her cheeks, sat up and studied Miroku with a frozen expression until she forced his gaze her way. "No Miroku… no… please don't think that…"

"Sango…" he breathed in a husky, near breathless whisper. Gently his arm journeyed to rest like a feather, just barely around her waist. 

Sango released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and closed her eyes like it pained her to feel him touch her. She'd wanted to be close to him, heck even to tie him down and never let him escape, from the first moment she saw him alive again… but… He'd died once and it had almost killed her… She'd pushed him away because she didn't think she could survive it again… Softly, not wanting to force her, his arm finished encircling her waist and his lips tenderly embraced hers in a kiss, trembling with emotions. Damn them both… she no longer cared if it destroyed her later… she wanted to love him…for as long as she had him…With a small cry of anguish she fell into his arms, offering everything in that one moment…

****

~~~

A small assured smile found it's way to Yume's lips as finally rose from her position against the wall. She'd seen and heard only Miroku entering Sango's room, and that was all she needed. No matter what happened after this, at least she knew they'd finally found each other. 

"Happy?" came an unreadable tone from behind her, as a shift of robes told her Kento was rising.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." She said quietly, turning to meet him, not giving him a second to interrupt her. "And you know _Ian_, you can lash out any way you like at me and it won't matter. Maybe I've caused them undo pain, I can't be sure. Yes, maybe the promise of what could have been if he'd never died to begin with will cause some regret later. But right now they have something they'll never forget. They've finally found each other. In this world Buda says is only pain that's the most anyone can ever ask for! And another thing!" she was still speaking quietly, but with a passion, "You can not look me in the eye and tell me that you've never tried to do something you felt to be right without being sure if it would all work out for the best!"

Kento stood there for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Then, after a few moments, a playful smirk crossed his lips. Even if this careless peace was just for one night, he couldn't ignore the truth in her words, and he knew exactly how to show her he understood. Finding one another in a world that seemed to full of pain _was_ all two people could ask for. He couldn't pretend to be angry with her any longer… In one swift motion he seized her by the arms, and brought her up off her toes just slightly so that her lips could meet his. He held that moment still until breathlessness caught up with him. He lowered Yume only enough to meet her gaze with his full power arrogant grin. "Now I have," he whispered huskily.

Authors Note: ah, things seem peaceful at last… but will Miroku live to see the next winter? Find out in the concluding chapter!


	7. Serendipity

Authors Note: Well, This is the end. ^_^ Enjoy.

Epilogue:

__

Serendipity?

Yume stood, leaning on the edge of the railing just outside her room, watching the sun come up. She was decidedly preoccupied, but not so much show that she missed the sleep tousled topless man that emerged from the room just behind her. Her lips quirked into a smile as she asked, "Sleep well?" she asked. 

He laughed gruffly as his arms came about her. "Not really, some annoying girl kept me up half the night." Yume elbowed him in a half serious manner. "Violent in the morning aren't you? Have you checked on our guests yet?"

"Hai… there both gone," she said a little wistfully.

"What do you see for them in the future?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Only one, still image… Twins."

"So," he continued, "You still don't know if he lives?" Yume shook her head.

"I guess in the end… you have to leave love up to fate," she said solemnly intertwining their fingers.

"You did the right thing Yume… whatever happens…" he whispered in her ear.

"I hope so…" She trailed off. The two of them spent the rest of the morning watching the sun rise in silent hope.

Authors note: I apologize for the shortness, but that's all there was left. ^_^ So in the end I guess it's up to the reader to decide. 


End file.
